telltale__gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel (The Walking Dead)
Abel is a character and antagonist in The Walking Dead - The Final Season. He is the first adult and Delta member seen within the game. Personality Abel is seen to be a vengeful individual, seen mostly in "Suffer The Children" when he tries to kill Clementine and Alvin Jr. when Lilly isn't around for getting away in the woods. It's also possible this is added onto if Clem pushes Abel into a group of walkers, where he is bitten on the arm, causing him to have it removed. History "Done Running" Abel is first seen when Clementine, AJ, Violet, and Louis go back to the train station to see if any food survived the explosion at the beginning of the episode. Abel threatens Clem and AJ with a gun to give him some food. Clem can tell AJ to lower his gun, letting Abel have some food. Clem can also attack him by pushing him into a group of walkers. If she does, she assumes the walkers devoured him, but it was revealed in Episode Two that he got away, but was bitten and had to have his arm removed. If he is given food, he runs out of the train station and isn't seen until the next episode. "Suffer The Children" After Clem and AJ are escorted into the woods by Violet and Louis so they can leave, Abel fires off his sawed-off shotgun, he looks for the duo. When Abel walks near the tree they hid behind, Clem attacks him with a knife and kicks him onto the ground. Clementine can insult him, be silent, tell him go, or attempt to kill him. Regardless, Lilly comes up from behind by pointing a rifle to Clem's head, letting Abel get up. After he does, he looks at her and hits her in the stomach with the shotgun's handle. Abel then grabs AJ, twisting his arm behind his back in an effort to coerce Clem into helping them recruit kids from the school. Clem flees after telling Louis and Violet to either run or shoot, eventually losing Abel and Lilly due to the walker herd led in by James. During the Delta's raid on Ericson, Clem fights Abel in Marlon's office, eventually gaining the upper hand with AJ's help and pushing him off the balcony where he grabs her on the way down, causing Abel to break Clem's fall. Abel's leg is broken and his right arm is mauled by Rosie when she rushes in to defend Clem. Abel is left behind by Lilly and the raiders, who are forced to cut their losses. The episode ends with Clem and the remaining kids staring at Abel, planning to use him for information. "Broken Toys" Abel is shown tied up in the cellar, having sustained injuries from the fall off the balcony when Clem pushed him. After revealing Delta's location, he asks that Clem mercy kill him. If Clem makes him sweat rather than give her word she won't let him turn, he provides additional information found inside of his boot, revealing the code name "Rockingham" used by Delta members. "Take Us Back" Abel's corpse (or Abel as a walker) can be seen in the game's epilogue as AJ walks back to the school, right against a "Don't Fuck With Us" sign meant to be a warning to anyone who attempts to attack the school. Trivia *His left eye is brown, while his right eye is blue. This is known as complete heterochromia. *He is the first adult seen in The Final Season. **He is also the first member of the Delta seen and the first antagonist of the season. *His name and habit of smoking bible pages is a clear reference to the biblical story of Cain and Abel. *Abel, Reggie and Clementine are the only amputees seen within the game to survive a walker bite, although Abel is determinant. Category:TWD Characters Category:TWD Alive Characters Category:TWD Male Characters Category:The Delta Category:The Final Season Category:Amputees